


试菜途中与储物柜 （Taste and F**k）

by unimo1007



Category: Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 陆远回来的时候发现被大高截了胡。他的小蔡软成一团，还在等着他。





	试菜途中与储物柜 （Taste and F**k）

今天的试菜到了一半，陆远就被一通电话叫了出去。  
留蔡明骏一个人在厨房里，委委屈屈地叼着勺子。  
因为手在背后绑着，眼上蒙着的黑布他摘不掉，工作服被解开，刚刚被掐得通红的乳尖挺立着，此时因为空气又有些瑟缩。  
他怕陆远回来前勺子掉在地上，所以只能拼命咬紧牙，于是口腔里分泌的涎液顺着嘴角流下，有一些滴在乳尖。蔡明骏忍不住缩了起来。  
他的下面还被陆远用熟悉食材的名义套着保险套塞了一根胡萝卜进去，上面细小的纹路蹭的他屁股都湿了，结果他越抖那根东西越往下掉，稍大的头部顶着他宽松的制服裤子。他不敢想这东西真的滑出来陆远看见了会怎么整他。  
蔡明骏咬了咬牙，绑在后面的手一用力将胡萝卜又往里推了些，隔着乳胶薄膜却依旧粗粝的表面狠狠摩擦着柔软的内壁，让他腿一软差点跪下。  
废了好大力气他终于重新站稳。  
然后听到了门被打开的声音。  
口中的勺子被握着在他的口腔里翻搅，蔡明骏不明白为什么陆远总喜欢这样玩，还是配合着不停地用舌头去舔搅动的勺子，甚至当勺子被拿出来，他粉嫩的舌尖还探出口腔追逐着金属细微的味道。  
陆远没有吭声，蔡明骏有些难过。  
一般这时候师父都会亲他一下做奖励的。  
一双大手推着他的后背往前走，力道大得惊人。蔡明骏喊了声师父，想让他先把自己后面的东西拿出来，但对方的气势似乎全然没有商量的余地。  
他不敢再说了，但是里面那根东西折磨得他快要哭出来，每一步向前都被体内电击般得酥麻感弄得全身发软。  
另一道门被打开，蔡明骏知道，他们到了更衣室。  
陆远打开了一小格储物柜，凭借味道蔡明骏就认出来，这是大高的储物柜。  
他挣扎着想从这里离开，却被一把将上半身推进了窄小的柜子里。  
他的脸撞在大高挂着的工作服上，上面还有细微的酱汁味道——他昨天拖地时不小心撞上对方所导致的一场意外。  
被陌生人的味道笼罩的感觉太令人羞耻了，他挣扎着求师父能换个地方，却被抓着头发将整张脸都埋进陌生人的衣物内。  
这个姿势让他躬下腰，屁股却高高翘起，很快他的裤子就被一把扒下来，露出光裸的臀部和臀缝里夹着的胡萝卜根部。  
他听到了身后人明显粗重的呼吸，一双大手覆上他圆润挺翘的臀部，陌生的触感却让蔡明骏尖叫着挣扎起来：  
“你不是我师父，放开我！”  
他的嘴很快被捂住，那人的手很大，掐着他的下巴还绰绰有余，肥大的手指伸进他被迫张开的口腔翻搅，甚至夹着他的舌头捏玩。  
而下面的小屁股同样落入一只大手里，臀瓣完全被那人的手掌包覆着揉弄。  
蔡明骏感觉自己快要窒息了，挣扎着想要逃离却碍于储物柜的空间太小而动弹不得。他想发出的叫喊因为被堵住嘴全部变成了带着水声的呻吟，甚至当身后的侵犯者握着胡萝卜的底部在他敏感的内壁里抽插时，他已经连叫都叫不出来，膝盖软软地直跪在了地上，柜子里挂着的工作服也随着他的动作掉落下来，蒙在了他的脑袋上。  
蔡明骏被大高衣服的味道包裹着，全身的感触却都在屁股里那根不断侵犯着自己的胡萝卜上。

蔡明骏不知道自己的小屁股被胡萝卜捅到开花的样子有多漂亮。  
大高揉着半边挺翘软弹的小屁股想。  
白皙的臀部在他的揉弄下已经泛起鲜嫩的粉红色，像颗肥多汁的蜜桃，臀瓣中间被胡萝卜撑大的穴口是同样漂亮的粉红色，他的每次抽插都让这个小口吐出透明的水来。有道深红从会阴处一只延伸到尾骨处，他知道这种颜色只属于少经人事的雏，却没想到被陆远开发了这么久的蔡明骏也会有。  
他把胡萝卜抽出来扔到一边，那个粉嫩漂亮的小口居然开始不舍得缩动起来。  
大高把自己硬了半天的玩意儿掏出来，扶着头部对着那处洞口磨蹭。  
“不，不行！”  
蔡明骏回过神来一样再次剧烈地挣扎，他想站起来却被大高一巴掌按着头发维持原来的姿势，男人性器黏腻高热的感触让他浑身颤栗，只有后面不知足的穴口却瑟缩着涌出一股又一股的痒意。  
“小蔡。”大高将他抱起来，抵着他耳朵轻喊。  
蔡明骏愣了一下，随机回过头：“大……大高？”  
被蒙着眼睛，他的小脸上还挂着泪痕，鼻尖通红，嘴唇也被自己咬得红艳艳的，甚至还诱人地肿起来一些。  
大高的呼吸又重了些，他咬着蔡明骏的小耳朵恳求：“小蔡，让我来一次吧，就让我进去这一次。从你和陆远第一次在厨房里我就一直想你，以前欺负你是我不对，就当你可怜可怜哥哥，让我进去一次吧。”  
他的阴茎在蔡明骏的穴口浅浅抽插，每当内壁迎着他包裹上来便忙退出去。蔡明骏被不得满足的快感搅得有些不太清醒，偏偏大高在他耳边还可怜兮兮地不断哀求。  
“可怜可怜哥哥，小蔡你要是还当我是朋友，就坐下来啊。”  
大高咬上了蔡明骏的后颈，小帮厨一个哆嗦，就对着那根肥硕的阴茎坐了下去。巨大的阴茎把蔡明骏的小屁股撑得满满的，他忍不住哼出声来，后知后觉发现自己做了什么，突然就又想离开。  
但大高不会放过他了。  
比起一米九的肥胖二厨，瘦小的蔡明骏整个是被掐着腰钉在了那根粗壮的阴茎上。他的后面还从来没塞过这么粗的东西，对方硕大的龟头直直撞上脆弱的内壁，刚刚的快感全部消失，只剩下鼓涨的滞涩感，并且随着大高的动作越来越严重。  
无论怎么挣扎，蔡明骏都只能让屁股里那根粗壮巨大的阴茎捅得更深，男人舒爽的喘息声让他羞耻又懊悔，他只能转头尽量地恳求身后的人能放过他。  
大高看着可怜兮兮的蔡明骏，伸手摘下了他眼上的黑布。  
久不见光的小帮厨皱了皱小脸，等到看清眼前的世界时，眼泪反而流得更凶了：“大，大高，你放过我吧。”  
大高就去亲他的脸，被他下意识躲过。  
“小蔡，你叫我声哥哥，我就放过你。”  
蔡明骏咬了咬牙，半天才小声叫道：“哥哥……”  
“我没听见。”大高扒开他的工作服领口，咬上蔡明骏圆润的肩头。  
“哥哥！”蔡明骏哭着喊。  
“乖。”大高亲了亲蔡明骏的头顶，然后提着他的腰将自己拔了出来。  
小帮厨松了口气，他的屁股因为刚刚的冲撞火辣辣的疼，穴口也惨兮兮地肿了一圈。大高帮他解开了双手的束缚，蔡明骏扭了扭手腕，准备从地上爬起来。  
可下一秒他就被托着屁股抱到了大高怀里，突然的姿势改变让他惊呼一声，条件反射只能紧紧抱着高大的男人。肥大的阴茎重新挤进那处窄小的穴口，硕大的龟头这次重重顶上他体内柔软敏感的快意核心，蔡明骏几乎是瞬间就全身战栗，直接咬上了大高的牛仔外套。  
他完全没了力气，大高托着他的小屁股不停顶动，剧烈的快感翻腾让他叫个不停，只能在喘息间委屈地问：  
“骗人，不是……啊……要放开我么？”  
二厨笑着假意松开手，担心自己会掉下去的蔡明骏只能拼命地贴紧男人，刚刚还给自己痛苦的阴茎此时搅弄得他全身都蜷缩起来，就连抱怨都带上了骚甜的撒娇意味。  
大高抱着他走到旁边停放的餐车上，再次拔出阴茎，将他放在上面。  
已经被操开了的小帮厨双腿大张，红润的穴口贪心地收缩着吐出更多淫水，乳尖挺立，娇嫩的奶子随着呼吸起伏轻轻摇晃，嘴唇也张着，舌尖抵着牙齿探出一点点，湿漉漉的，直白地展示着主人的欲望。  
“这不是放开了？”  
大高脱掉蔡明骏一边的鞋袜，捉着他纤细的脚踝，握住那只软乎乎的白皙的小脚。五颗圆润的脚趾随着主人的渴望时不时蜷缩，泛出漂亮的粉红色泽。  
大高忍不住亲了亲小帮厨的脚背，拉起他一条腿将人拖近自己，随即抓着蔡明骏的腰重新顶了进去。  
蔡明骏哼出了声，细细软软的，骚甜至极。  
“还是这样舒服吧？对不对？”  
他大力又快速地顶弄，餐车被他晃的发出巨大的声响，伴随着蔡明骏的呻吟，回荡在偌大的更衣室里。  
蔡明骏被操得浑身酸软，再也没力气分辨大高的话，他的小奶子在大高的手里把玩揉捏，自己握着备受冷落的阴茎上下撸动。  
终于，体内的阴茎颤抖着一股股射进了他的屁股里，浓稠的白浆随着大高的抽离溢出穴口，在餐车台上流成一滩。  
蔡明骏喘息着，依旧徒劳地撸动着自己仍然硬挺的阴茎，依旧未达到高潮的不满足感几乎要逼疯他，他只能颤抖着去抓大高的手希望那根东西能够重新回到自己体内。

“你们俩玩得挺开心啊？”  
蔡明骏急忙放下手，从餐车上爬起来。  
陆远脸上的表情让人看不出端倪，大高看着来势汹汹的男人，忍不住咽了咽口水。  
陆远走过来，视线没在大高身上停留：  
“躺好。”  
蔡明骏急忙又躺下来。  
“自己抱着腿，张开，快点。”  
他一一照做。  
陆远的手指捅进那处柔软潮湿的穴口翻搅，带出越来越多白色的浊液：  
“这么快就被操松了？”  
内壁条件反射式地搅紧那两根手指，却被陆远一巴掌拍上了屁股：  
“来劲了是吧，人家没喂饱你？”  
蔡明骏不敢吭声。  
“你要是饿，就叫我声爸爸，我来负责喂饱你。”  
小帮厨惊讶地睁大眼，小狗一样的眼睛看起来可爱又可怜。他咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是喊道：  
“爸爸……”  
陆远笑了，拇指蹭着蔡明骏柔软的下唇，留在他体内的手指狠狠碾压过肥软脆弱的前列腺。小帮厨尖叫着射了出来。  
“乖，现在换你来伺候爸爸了。”  
陆远将仍沉浸在快感中的蔡明骏抱下餐车，对着性器重新又勃起的二厨说：  
“我们玩点有意思的，想一起来么？”

End


End file.
